lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
BEYOND Lapis
BEYOND Lapis is a sandbox game set across various media worlds. Much like Skylanders and Disney Infinity, the game uses figures to play as various characters. One key difference is that the toys are detachable from the base and can be used as actual figures. Additionally, four characters can be used at once as opposed to just two. Also, unlike Disney Infinity, any character can be used in any world. What did you think we were, chumps? The starter pack for the game features Mario, Luke Skywalker, and Mickey. Each character represents a different medium as well as a different universe. The Wii U can use the NFC to scan special cards that will give special items when scanned. Story Modes Plunge into Darkness It has been a year since Morgan Freeman gave up his godhood and the Lapisverse has been, in a sense, godless. As the multiverse is adjusting to a universe with no real god, creatures known as the Shadoth have begun to appear. The Shadoth have begun to infect the worlds, creating a virus that if not stopped, will destroy all of the Lapisverse. But with new heroes and new enemies, as well as unexplored and uncharted worlds, can the Lapisverse stop the Shadoth from infecting the Lapisverse? This storyline kicks off Wave Four: DarkPunk, and the game was re-released for those who didn't have it yet with a new starter pack. Characters The characters are each mounted onto a stand that resembles their series, each figure can be detached from the stand as well. Every character can be ordered from the BEYOND Lapis website, due to the creator insisting on it. However, limited characters cannot be ordered from the site and must be bought in a store. Each character's figure was made by Derango Toys, a subdivision of Overclocked. Each character is true to their source material and is not stylized. Most characters hold a key to their franchise's world. Once that world has been unlocked, it stays unlocked. However, each world has elements of it that only work with certian characters that belong to that world. Characters who do not own their own world come with a special item such as Shy Guy Yellow's house and Maxwell's notebook. Series 1 Characters There are 25 characters in series 1. Series 2 Characters Series 2 is not part of any inital starting pack. It was released two months after Series 1. It also has 25 characters in it. Series 3 Characters This series has a total of 30 characters. Series 4 Characters Wave 4 is known as the DarkPunk Wave. It has 30 characters. It was released alongside of an update of the game called "BEYOND Lapis: Plunge into Darkness" featuring the game's first story mode. The game was re-released with a new starter pack but all characters can still be bought in stores and it is not a new game but a giant update. Series 5 Characters Wave 5 is the Lapis Classics line, featuring many classic Fighters of Lapis characters. Universes Universes are unlocked by purchasing characters from those worlds. They are available at The Center of The Multiverse. Morgan Freeman will narrate on how to play and how things work. Not every character has their own world. Characters like Shy Guy Yellow and Maxwell don't have their own universes. However, items pertaining to them still exist under Multiverse Items. Items Multiverse Items These items are common and can be found in any world as well as in the Toybox. Mushroom Kingdom Items These items can only be found in the Mushroom Kingdom. A Galaxy Far, Far, Away Toontown Zebes Ooo Gravity Falls Game Centeral Station Agrabah Eagleland New World Category:Fighters of Lapis